Self service fueling sites are widely used to provide fuel for the traveling public. These sites most often have specialized fuel dispensing systems where the dispensers are controlled by a remote dispenser controller located in the building where other items are available for sale. The controller has electrical connections to the dispensers for transferring data signals for monitoring and controlling the dispensing operation. In general, the dispenser controller is a microprocessor with read-only-memory (ROM), read-and-write memory (RAM), and input/output ports for reading and storing information. The controller sends data signals to the dispensers, and the dispensers send data signals to the controller. Data signals sent to the dispenser from the controller include price per gallon to be charged at corresponding pumps, preset limits of fuel to be pumped at corresponding pumps, and pump authorization. Data signals sent from the dispensers to the controller include pump number, pump status, and dispensed fuel volume and value.
Many newer dispenser models include a card reader system for reading credit and debit cards, and a cash acceptor for accepting dollar bills. These systems provide a method by which customers can pay for the fuel dispensed at the dispenser by a charge/debit card or by cash if they desire. The system generally includes a card reader, a cash acceptor, input keys for selecting the type payment desired, a display for prompting the customers, and a printer for printing a receipt of the fuel dispensed. These systems may be manufactured as part of the dispenser, or mounted on a dispenser in retrofit situations.
There are several commercial brands of dispensers used in the petroleum retail industry manufactured by different manufacturers. Each dispenser brand has its own unique communication protocol for communication between the dispenser and controller. Certain dispenser manufacturers use current loop communication, others use voltage level communication. A fuel dispenser with a card reader/cash acceptor performs two functions: it dispenses fuel and it accepts payment for the fuel dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,943 entitled Fuel Pump Control Card having a common inventor and assignee discloses and claims a dispenser control system for controlling different dispenser brands through a pump control card interfaced to a point-of-sales (POS) system. The present invention improves on that disclosure by accepting payment for the dispensed fuel as well as controlling the dispensing function.